


Drunken Love

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Sub Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhui and Minghao decide to have a night with wine.





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of loving junhui series 
> 
> \- edit 4/21/19 105 hits in less than 24 hours! thanks

Wen Junhui was completely in love with Minghao. He loved him so much. Especially because they're together 24/7. He gets to go to the same job as him and they eat together.

The best part of it was that they got to cuddle at the end of the day. Minghao was such a teddy bear, Junhui held onto him like he was a balloon. He didn't want to let go.

Junhui got out his dance station because he was a solo dancer. Minghao was also a solo dancer. They were both famous. The world found out about them a year ago. Most of their fans supported them. Now they mostly teach kids how to dance.

Junhui thought about having kids with Minghao. He had this mutation where he could have children and still be a male. It was scary when he was a teen, his area ached as he went to the restroom, blood spewed out of his area. He went to the doctor for it and they told him it's fine.

He waited outside of the studio for Minghao to finish with the kids. Junhui watched the rain pitter-patter on the windows. He had no umbrella, but it was okay, because Minghao was his umbrella. 

Minghao rushed out of the studio, he looked around for his lover. "Jun-ah!" He frantically looked around until he reached the window. He slowly crept behind Junhui as he grabbed his waist. "Boo!" He chuckled as Junhui jumped. Junhui soon knew it was Minghao and slapped him. "Aish.. I got scared Hao~"

Junhui started to walk away and pouted. Pacing away as Minghao chased him. "Jun-ah! Sorry!" He held Junhui's hand and pulled him back, pulling him into his warmth, hugging Junhui as the rain fell down on them.

Minghao smiled as the rain wet Junhui's perfect hair. It looked majestical. He caressed Junhui's soft skin. It was slightly tanned because of his love of suntanning. The rain wet their clothes as the clothes clung onto their wet bodies.

Junhui started to inch closer, their breaths warm and hot. Minghao smiled as he pulled Junhui closer. Their lips touching as they moved together, the rain not bothering them. They starved for each other's affection. Minghao held Junhui's hips and lifted him into the air. Walking home with him in his arms like a baby.

Once they got into the apartment, Minghao placed Junhui down, stripping them down, getting rid of their wet clothes and tossing them into the laundry basket. 

Junhui moaned at the coldness in the room.  
"Yeah, I know babe, it's freezing." Minghao nodded as he went to grab two wine glasses and red wine. He poured the two cups as he brought the bottle back in the bedroom.

They started to cuddle close, then Minghao gave Junhui and himself wine as the supposed one cup turned into ten. Junhui's memory was fogged. He was high off of everything in the room. Especially Minghao.

Their faces were blushed red as tomatoes as Minghao got on top of Junhui, sucking on his thighs as Junhui hid his face in a pillow.


	2. Soft Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 😉, they are hung over.

Junhui panted as sweat drops from his forehead into the mattress. Minghao smirked as he breathed deeply. "Woah that was great babe." He licked his dry lips as they cleaned up. 

They soon fell asleep, dreaming of each other as Junhui whimpered. Through telekinesis, Minghao wrapped his arms around his baby. He dreamed of days like this forever. 

The next morning, Minghao woke up with an agonizing pain as he groaned. Holding his head up as he sat up to grab hangover medication. He paused as he felt arms tighten around him. 

Minghao looked down to see a whining Junhui. He had tears in his eyes and pouted. "Don't leave" Jun whined and sat up, laying on Minghao's back and holding on. 

Minghao went to get the medication. The medication was pills, he got a glass of water and took one pill. Junhui got one pill and glugged it down. He whined because it tasted bad. 

"Cuddles?" He asked with a cute accent. 

Minghao nodded as he covered the bed and hugged Junhui. He gave him a big hug as he kissed his neck roughly. "You're mine"


End file.
